


Let You Down

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Female Jughead Jones, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jughead’s PoV, Self-Harm, Song fic, Southside Serpent Alice Cooper, Southside Serpent Fred Andrews, Southside Serpents Gang - Freeform, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: I’m so sorry for this





	Let You Down

_Let You Down_

* * *

She tries to tell herself they care

_They don’t, they wouldn’t want to care about a southsider._

_”shut up”_ she whimpers, She’s alone at Sweetwater River. It’s late, far to late for her to be alone.

_But you can’t go home, he’ll never want to see you again after you ran away._

_”shut Up!”_ She cries out, Tugging harshly at her hair. She looks down at her scared arms and her salty warm tears fall onto them.

_Freak, look at you, You’re ugly, and you have scars all over you. No one would ever love you._

The voice in her head is harsh and unforgiving.

_You should Just Kill Yourself._

Something inside her snaps, Quietly, she takes off all clothes that may warm her. Leaving her in a tank top and Jeans.

_Just Crack the ice, it’s all you have to do._

so that’s what she does.

* * *

 

Alice and Fred dread walking into the whyrm, to tell their Once friend that he has officially lost his Daughter forever.

_But someone has to._

The Bar goes still and quiet at the sight of two old faces.

FP grins madly, he’s drunk, clearly.

_He won’t be able to hold himself after this_

_He’ll die._

Fred pushes forward, Ignoring the voice in his head.

”What do I owe the pleasure?” FP slurred

”FP..” Alice starts

he looks to her with red and puffy eyes

”yes ally cat?”

Alice flinched at the old name.

”FP, we’re here because of Jughead” Fred spoke softly. He needs to know

FP sobers Up as much as he can while being wasted off his ass.

”what is she okay?” He asked with clear and genuine concern.

alice takes a deep breath.

_She was found this morning, at Sweetwater River, her body had washed up. It was ruled a sucide._

FP collapsed

_NO NO MY LITTLE GIRL, SHE WOULDN’T, SHE CAN’T._

He yelled and screamed and cried, all the serpents watching. Alice and Fred run up and hug their once close friend.

They we’re going to help him through this, No matter what. They silently promised each other.

”oh my God” a pink haired serpent whispered next to her two tall friends, Sweet Pea and Fangs Fogarty.

They both nodded sympathetically.

* * *

 

The funereal is quiet And small

_Jughead would have liked it_

Arche thinks to himself, watching as people go up and say their final words about the raven haired genius.

_Jughead Jones was extraordinary, to those around her she was quite and reserved, glared and hated everyone. But, that’s not the case. When you knew her personally she was the sweetest most caring person you would ever meet, she would literally give you her shirt off her back if you’d let her. Jughead Jones was my best friend in the entire world, she was always there for me. I just... I just wish I could have been there for her._

Betty breaks into tears at the end, alice having to drag her away.

Shes being hugged by Veronica and her mom and dad.

FP walks up and gives her a hug as well, telling her thank you for being there when he wasn’t.

_You know you’re a huge reason of this right? Hell you’re probably THE reason_

_A Ferocious voice spits out_

_He shakes it away, knowing that if Jughead knew he thought that she would point blank tell him he’s an idiot and smack him in the face while pulling him into a hug._

Archiestays for a little longer after the funeral, standing in the rain as it pours the towns tears.

”You were my sister Jughead, I’ll always love you. And I’ll look after Everyone for you.”

* * *

 

****_I’m Sorry That I Let You Down._

 


End file.
